Math problems
by Kayt
Summary: Kel gives Neal a bit of math help... and maybe more...


"I was just guessing you needed help with math." I grin and sit down right next to him. Good for me! I'd been far too scared to do it when no one was around, but if I was going to see the problems I sort of had to plop down...  
"It makes my head hurt." Neal groaned. He's cute when he groans. Who am I trying to kid? He's cute all the time! But waaaaaaaaay too good for me, the boy with breasts.  
I'd really better stop staring. "What's the worst?"  
"Say the world 'triangle' in front of a Tortallan army, and you've won the war," he sighed.  
"It's not as hard as it looks like it ought to be. Here." I manage to brush his hand as I grab his pen and a scrap to write out a few formulas. "This one only works of one of the angles is a corner - you know, all the way square. These other two work whenever."  
I love it when he's looking at something. I can stare to my heart's content.  
"I think this makes my head hurt worse. Do one for me, will you?"  
"All right." I can't ever look him straight in the eyes. I start to blush. I just can't help it. I think I could fall right into them and never come out again... I pick up the pen and begin scratching numbers on Neal's homework... Maybe the Master won't care if it's just one problem.  
Great. I messed something up somewhere... I searched the page for my mistake. I hate it when this happens...  
Totally distracted, I almost didn't notice Neal snaking an arm around my shoulders. It's almost as if he wanted it that way... I'm not moving. I mean, what if he thought I was trying to get away? Or worse, what if he was just playing and I cuddled right in and scared the tar out of him? After all, it wasn't like he'd never done this before. Failing to respond was definitely the best choice. Unless... What if he thought I was just counting down the seconds 'till he moved his arm? Maybe I should wait a moment and then... Oh, what to do so I don't seem wriggley! I know. I'll put my head on his shoulder. If he's really acting normal, which I'm beginning to doubt, then I can just move it back up again. No harm done. Otherwise, I'm in the clear. Here we go... Mmmm... He smells nice. Like pine trees and dinner. Do I have good taste or what?  
Whoever decided this was comfortable either had a neck of steel or was a heck of a lot shorter than I am, which, come to think of it, is quite probable. I can feel my neck cramping up, but I can't just lift my head back up again. It's like screaming "Ugh!" I'm a strong girl, I'll deal with this until he moves...  
I think he's too scared to move, too. We've been sitting here in silence for a good ten minutes. I don't think my neck can take it much longer. Maybe I could just shift a little... Nah, too risky. Mithros, I think too much! Here I am, in a waking dream, and can I enjoy the moment? Of course not. I have to think and think...  
Things are getting desperate. Drastic times call for drastic measures... I'll just... There we go. Perfect. I wriggled in a little closer, and Neal's arm slipped down to my waist. Much nicer. Not only is the blood flow restored to my neck, he'll either have to sort of admit that he likes me or move his arm. It doesn't look like he's going to... Maybe I should say something... "Neal? Are you awake?"  
Oh, that was smooth. Very smooth. "I sincerely hope so."  
"I was sort of hoping this would happen."  
"What? The angel of math problems had a hidden agenda?"  
I sort of swallowed. "Not tonight, in specific. I just hoped this would happen."  
He moved his head a little closer to mine. I could feel him breathing in my ear. I could also fell myself blush. Great. I hate blood.  
"You're all right with this?"   
Like an idiot, I nod and knock his chin up. "I'm sorry! Oh, Neal, I didn't mean to!"  
He reached over and put a finger on my lips. "I've had worse injuries. In fact, you've given me worse injuries."  
I'm way too scared to laugh, although I'd really like to. I turn my head a little bit. Neal's hand helps. There I am, blushing again. Goddess, those eyes!  
That mouth... I've never been kissed before but I'd like to make a habit of it. All I can see is his eyes... And then I close mine and I can see the universe.  
When I float back down to the real world again, it's kind of shocking to find my arms wrapped around Neal's neck. Hey, who says I can't be spontaneous? Even better, he's got his hands on my waist - both of them. It's not too comfy, sitting here side by side. We're both sort of half-twisted so we can face each other. "Can we try that one more time - standing up?"  
Wow. I talked. And I said something. Definitely not the usual stoic Keel.  
"Mmmmm." He pulls me to my feet with him and tugs me a little closer. Heck, keep on tugging...  
I have a mind and legs. Granted, both seem to be shot just now, but I can force my knees to step in just a little closer. I shove my head in this time and miss. Whoops. Forgot I had a nose, I guess. He chuckles a little. "Here, let me help you..."  
My ears are ringing. There go my knees...  
Idiot. Idiot. I fell over. And pulled him over, too. How clumsy can you get? "Are you all right?" I gasp.  
Maybe I'm not so stupid after all. He's right there, and his eyes seem even greener than usual. I hope it's not anger...  
No, it isn't. I'm probably mussing his hair all up... I can't think straight. Heck, I can't think at all. Bliss. I close my eyes again...  
  
"Hey, Kel, are you going to finish that problem?" There he is. And here I am, sitting decorously with a pen in my hand and a math problem to finish. I hate waking up from a daydream.  
"Sure. I missed a zero, sorry. Here's how this works..."  
  



End file.
